Moment of truth
by RockyBlue DanxRuno
Summary: I'm not good at all at sumaries.It's a song fic about Dan and Runo. It's a one shot.


**Okey I honestly Think this describe Dan and Runo's Relashion ship a little bit IDK why but I'm gonna doe this song it's weird but I love this song with all my heart and when I heard it kinda reminded me of Dan and Runo. This ise my first OFICIAL song fic I did a little bit of something like this in my story One in The Same wonder if this is gonna be any good o well I think this is One-shoot not soo sure maybe Ill add like and epilogue or something IDK**

* * *

><p>I'm Dan Kuso I'm 20 years old I;'m in the best year's of my life and I don now were exactly I'm going<p>

**_Here we are, in the best years of our lives._**  
><strong><em>With no way of knowing,<em>**  
><strong><em>When the wheel stop spinning cause we don't<em>**  
><strong><em>Know where we're going<em>**  
><strong><em>And here we are, on the best day of our lives.<em>**  
><strong><em>And it's a go, lets make it last, so cheers you<em>**  
><em><strong>All to that, 'cause this moment's never comin' back<strong>_

What I do now is I'm love with her and she mens every little bit to me NOW. I use to now when but I din now I loved her and I still. I have her picture in my wallet, and her phone number to call it and her mix tape,. It's been soo long since ive talked to her it's almost been an iterate

**_she means_**  
><strong><em>Every little thing to me<em>**

**_I've got your picture in my wallet, and your_**  
><strong><em>Phone number to call it, and I miss you more,<em>**  
><strong><em>Whenever I think about you,. I've got<em>**  
><strong><em>Your mixed tape in my Walkman, been so<em>**  
><strong><em>Long since we've been talkin' and in a few<em>**  
><strong><em>More days, we'll both hook up, forever and ever<em>**

Since I moved I realize that I love her so I'm a little to late. Better late the NEVER. Soo here I am in america and she's in Japan. I thought I would never miss her. Well not at least this much. Ive been trying four week's to figure out how I'm gonna ask her.

**_And here I am, on the west coast of_**  
><strong><em>America and I've been tryin' to think for weeks of<em>**  
><strong><em>All the ways to ask you<em>**

And her I am in Warrington looking for hopping for you that you recognise me and that you miss me ass much as I do Runo. I opened the cafe door and there she is I'm jumping up and down and she the only one around I dont think she nows Im' here. She looks sooo disorient and soo buetifull.

**_Now I'm jumpin' up and down,_**  
><strong><em>She's the only one around, and she means<em>**  
><strong><em>Every little thing to me.<em>**

I walked up behind here still doesnt now I'm here taped here on her shoulder and she turned around. She hade a shocked face on .

"Dan?"She asked

"The one and only. Hey Ki-" I was inturupeted she gave me hug I hugged her back and brought here to the park were first meet and were hade our first Date

_**I've brought you to the place, Where I've**_  
><em><strong>Poured my heart out, a million times, for a million<strong>_  
><em><strong>Reasons, To offer it to you<strong>_

"So what's up Dan" She asked

"Do you now where we are" I asked her

"Were at the parks, Silly" She said with a sweet and sincier smile

"No it's the place were we first meet, and were we hade our first dan I paused we were both blushing now " And were I tell you that I love you" I said. She smiled and said

"I love you too, Dan" She said. I smiled and sighed in relief .

**_she means_**  
><strong><em>Every little thing to me<em>**

**_I've brought you to the place, Where I've_**  
><strong><em>Poured my heart out, a million times, for a million<em>**  
><strong><em>Reasons, To offer it to you<em>**  
><strong><em>Here we are, in the best years of our lives.<em>**  
><strong><em>With no way of knowing,<em>**

**_When the wheel stop spinning cause we don't_**  
><strong><em>Know where we're going<em>**  
><strong><em>And here we are, on the best day of our lives.<em>**  
><strong><em>And it's a go, lets make it last, so cheers you<em>**  
><strong>All to that, 'cause this moment's never comin' back<strong>

"Then will you marrie me Kid" I said

"Id love to Dan" She said. She said as she wrapped her arms around me a kissed me I kissed Back with so much passion that we feel like we would never feel any better I guess I go my Kid! Back and I couldnt be happier

**_she means_**  
><strong><em>Every little thing to me<em>**

**_Moment of truth_**

* * *

><p><strong>I now supper short but hey it's my first song fic i think I might do an epilogue but inly if a find a perfect song soo PLEASE REVIEW AND RATE sooooo bye adios sayonara alohoja s yea me out Bye<strong>


End file.
